


Lace & Baby blue

by Igotbangtans



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Polyamory, Sex, Smut, Threesome, markson, yugbam - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igotbangtans/pseuds/Igotbangtans
Summary: Mark vit en collocation avec Jinyoung et Youngjae. Pour aider ce dernier a continuer ses études les deux jeune hommes travail dans une boîte de nuit assez spécial mais le salaire n'est pas suffisant alors Mark va aller travailler pour le CEO d'une entreprise assez réputé et faire la rencontre de son bosse aux penchant assez hors du commun.





	1. Non mais quel con**d

"MAAARRRRK lève toi." 

"Maman encore 5 minutes." 

"C'est qui que t'appeler maman lève toi et vite tu va être en retard tu veux pas être en retard dès ton premier jour pas vrai."

"Shit Jinyoung il est quel heure?"En deux seconde je me retrouva debout encore un peu endormie .

"Il est 6h30 ."

"Je commence qu'à 9h30."

"Je sais ."

"Alors pourquoi tu m'a réveillée si tôt?"

"Parce que je n'est pas le temps de m'occuper de vous ce matin ,je vais réveillé Youngjae et je part travailler .Rend moi services et assure toi qu'il déjeuné avant d'aller à l'Université il à tendance à partir le ventre vide et j'aime pas ça."

"Oui chef je le lâcherais pas temps qu'il n'aura pas fini son petit déjeuné."

"Merci bon je le réveil et j'y vais." Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait.Youngjae apparut quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon en se frottant les yeux.

"B'jour hyung."

"Bonjour Youngjae bien dormis?"

"Comme un bébé." Un baillement lui échappa ce qui me fit sourire.   

"J'ai promis à Jinyoung de te faire manger alors fais pas d'histoire et engloutis ça." Je lui tendit son plats et il me fit une jolie grimace.

"Youngjae arrête d'écouter ce que disent les gens de ton école ce sont des idiot jaloux qui ne savent pas quoi faire de leur vie. Tu est très bien comme tu est et je suis pas le seul qui le pense."

"Qui le pense?" Disons que le propriétaire de la boîte  où je  travail le soir n'est pas indifférent au charme de mon petit Youngjae mais ça il est hors de question qu'il le sache . 

"Euuh Jinyoung ?"

"Jinyoung compte pas il me considère comme un bébé."

"Mais tu est un bébé."

"Hyung~~~" 

"Youngjae~~~ moi aussi je peux le faire. Écoute des gens te trouve mignon point. Aller mange et je te dépose après."

"Merci hyung"

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

"N'oublie pas de manger ce midi ,et demande au secrétariat quand on doit payer pour ton inscription.C'est Jinyoung qui vient te chercher ce soir ,on travaille tout les deux ce soir alors tu va devoirs venir avec nous."

"Okay ,et hyung bonne chance pour ton premier jour." 

"Merci Jaejae à ce soir."Il fit claquer sa portière et dans les secondes qui suivie je quittais le parking de son Université.Les parents de Youngjae l'on mis à la porte lorsqu'il avait 18 ans il ne supportait pas son orientation sexuelle et ses choix de carrière pour eux faire de la musique n'est pas un métier.Jinyoung qui le connait depuis l'époque où Youngjae portait des couches ma demander si on pouvait l'héberger depuis on travaille tout les deux pour payer son éducation qu'au moins un de nous trois s'en sorte. Malheureusement le travail qu'on exercé de nuit n'est pas suffisant alors j'ai trouvé une place d'assistant dans une agence pour idole en tout genre.

Tous se passait plutôt bien j'étais pile dans les temps jusqu'à qu'un chauffeur qui roulait trop vite grille un feu rouge et me rentre dedans.Je sortie de la voiture et claqua la porte avant de constater les dégâts.

"NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI!? VOUS POUVIEZ PAS FAIRE ATTENTION !?" Dans un premier temps un homme au cheveux et la moustache grise sortit du côté conducteur avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière d'où sortit un second homme assez petit mais plutôt robuste c'est cheveux noir parfaitement coiffé ,et ses grand yeux porté sur son téléphone.

"C'est bien la veine ça je suis déjà en retard."

"Désolé monsieur j'aurais du faire plus attention je roulais bien trop vite,je vais l'amener au garage et la faire réparer au plus vite."

"Faite donc ça on est pas très loin je vais finir le chemin à pied." 

"HEY vous êtes bien gentil mais pour MA voiture on fais quoi?" L'homme au cheveux noir posa enfin son regard sur moi.

"Ah oui voyez ça avec mon chauffeur." Puis il se mis à trottiner .

"Hey mais attendez je... connard." Bien sur le dernier mots fut marmonner.

"Monsieur... ?"

"Tuan ,je suis Mark Tuan."

"M.Tuan permettez moi de m'excuser mon patron était en retard et il ne voulait pas faire patienter ses employés.Si vous l'accepter je vais faire réparer votre voiture et vous n'aurez rien à payer." J'hésita devais-je vraiment faire confiance à un inconnu  il pouvais tout bonnement s'agir d'une arnaque ,d'un autre côté cet incident m'avait mit en retard.

"D'accord je vais vous donner mon numéro appeler moi si il y a le moindre problème. " Je lui tendit un bout de papier avec mon nom et mon numéro griffonné dessus.

"Merci et sûrement à bientôt."

"Au revoir M.Tuan." Je partis en courant jusqu'a ce que je trouve le bâtiment où on m'attendais.Je rentra et me dirigea directement vers l'accueil ou je tomba sur une jeune femme.

"Bonjour,excusez moi je suis Mark Tuan je suis là pour..."

"Vous êtes en retard."

"Oui je sais je suis désolé j'ai eu un petit accident ." 

"M.Wang vous attends dans son bureau  ...tiens Bambam!"Elle interpella un garçons qui passait derrière moi les bras remplie de dossier. Pas un seul cheveux ne dépassais de sa coiffure et ses vêtements était digne d'un magazine de mode ,il s'arrêta en entendant sont drôles de prénom.

"Oui?"

"M.Tuan ici présent est le nouvel assistant de M.Wang peut tu l'emmener à son bureau ?"

"Oui bien sûr je m'y rendais de toute façon. Tu viens?" Je remercia l'hôtesse d'accueil avant de suivre le plus jeune.

"Alors comme ça tu est le nouvel assistant de Jackson?"

"Jackson?"

"Oui Jackson Wang."

"Oh tu parle de M.Wang alors oui c'est moi le nouvel assistant.Mais tu l'appel par son prénom?" On montait dans l'ascenseur et il appuya au dernier étages.

"Ah oui je suis disons proche de la famille ,plus précisément je suis en couple avec Kim Yugyeom sont petit frère."

"Son petit frère ? Ils ont pas le même nom de famille pourtant."

"Mmh Jackson à été adopté par les parents de Yugyeom avant sa naissance.Sa mère avait très peu de chance d'avoir un enfant elle ne pensais pas avoir Yugyeom.Normalment étant leur fils biologique il aurait du prendre les renne de l'entreprise mais il a préféré partager avec Jackson."

"C'est très respectable de sa part." 

"Oui , Yugyeom à un grand coeur et je dit pas ça parce que je l'aime." Je pouvais voir les étoiles pétiller dans ses yeux lorsqu'il parlait de sa moitié. 

"J'espère que son frère l'ai tout autant."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Jackson est un grand idiot un peu froid parfois mais il est tout autant généreux. Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en voudra même pas pour ton retard."

"J'espère...Tous ça à cause de cet idiot."  
"Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?"

"Un idiot ma foncé dessus en voiture ma voiture et dans un salle état."L'ascenseur arriva enfin à destination et on commença à avancer dans un long couloir .

"Ouch mon pauvre."

"Le pire c'est qu'il c'est enfuit en disant de voir ça avec son chauffeur,tu le crois ça?"

"Non mais quel goujat ! J'espère que tu pourra lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce." On s'arrêta devant une porte de verre flouté.

"On est arrivé à chaque fois tu dois toquer avant d'entrer on ne sait jamais avec qui ils sont." Bambam toqua avant qu'une voix lui dise d'entrée. Un garçons était penché au dessus d'un homme assis dans son fauteuil lisant des papiers étaler sur son bureau .Ils relevèrent tout les deux la tête et la ...

"VOUS!"


	2. Pourquoi j'ai fais ça!!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que la façon dont j'écris peu troublé donc je précise que ce qui est entre *...* Est une sorte de flash back :)

Comment ça a pu arrivé? Ce fut la question que je répéta les 6 heures qui suivirent la rencontre avec mon nouveau patron. L'homme que j'avais insulté de connard n'était autre que la personne qui avait mon avenir et donc celui de Youngjae entre les mains. En plus il a fallut que je me ridiculise

*  
"VOUS!" Je pointa du doigts l'homme à la chevelure noir.

"Moi? Oh tu est le garçon de tout à l'heure?" 

"Vous mettre rentré dedans et puis vous vous êtes enfuis comme un lâche. Et qu'est ce que vous faites ici d'abord !!" 

"Hum hum ...Mark ...Je te présente Jackson Wang...Ton nouveau patron  ." Comme vous pouvez le comprendre ce fut la douche froide.Mon nouveau bosse ne cacha pas son amusement ,un grand sourire moqueur s'affichait sur son visage alors que je devenais sûrement blanc comme un linge.

"Ravis de faire ta connaissance ...Mark C'est ça?" Je ne fit pas assez confiance à ma voix pour parler j'hocha simplement la tête d'un signe affirmatif.

"Tu à perdu ta langue?"

"N-non Monsieur." Et il manquait plus que je le mette à bégayer. 

Il ferma le dossier et le tendit au jeune homme derrière lui.

"On verra ça plus tard Yugy ,on a des affaires plus urgente il faut revoir le contrat avec la mannequin qui arrives des USA apparement ses conditions ne sont pas respectées voit ça avec Bam ."

"OK hyung je te le fais parvenir dès que c'est fais." Bambam se rapprocha de moi et me murmura un bonne chance avant de suivre son petit amis en s'aggripant à son bras.  M.Wang se leva de sa chaise et se place devant son bureau.

" Si tu veux tout savoir je n'est pas pris le temps de m'excuser se matin pour ne pas être en retard à l'arrivée de mon nouveau secrétaire qui s'avère n'être autre que toi.Donc maintenant je te pris d'accepter mes excuses ."

"J-je ..Oui  et désolé d'avoir crier M.Wang"

"Nann c'est rien ,c'est bien d'avoir du caractère mais pas trop. Et puis appel moi Jackson on va souvent resté ensemble autant être décontracté."  
Il se dirigea vers un canapé noir installer contre le mur de droite et s'y assis avant de tapoter l'espace à côté de lui.

"J'aime bien en connaître un peu plus sur mes employé viens t'asseoir." Timidement je m'approcha en faisant attention ,j'ai dit que j'étais maladroit ? Non ? Et ba je le suis et bien sur ma maladresse décida de me jouer un tour. Je marcha sur mon laçet ce qui me fit perdre mon équilibre je ferma les yeux par réflexe mais bizarrement la chute ne fut pas si douloureuse. En ouvrant les yeux je compris pourquoi je n'avais pas souffert , j'étais tombé partiellement  sur le canapé ou plus précisément sur le propriétaire du canapé.En effet je me trouvas à genoux entre les jambes de mon patron la tête contre ses abdos , une main sur son torse et l'autre sur le canapé.J'écquarquilla les yeux de panique pour moi c'était fini j'allais être viré avant même d'avoir officiellement signé mon contrat.  
Je sentis mon patron est pris de secousse et je compris bien vite qu'il riait en entendant sont rire peut commun se dépendre dans la pièce.

"Je sais que j'ai dit que j'aimais connaître mes employés mais je pensais pas dans ce sens là." Je me releva rapidement du mieux que possible et m'excusant mainte et mainte fois pour ma maladresse.

"J-je suis vraiment désolée je voulais pas..."

"C'est rien Mark ..Je peux t'appeler Mark?"

"Oui bien sûr c'est vous le patron."

"C'est vrai. Allez assis toi." Sans perdre plus de temps je m'asseya à ses côtés sur le canapé.

"Alors parle moi un peu de toi."

"Je sais pas trop quoi dire."

"Ton âge,t'es passe temps,ton orientation sexuelle,ton statut etcetera etcetera.."

"Et bien j'ai 22 ans ,j'aime danser , écouter de la musique lire et je vois pas en quoi ça vous servira mais je suis gay et plus ou moins célibataire.

"Plus ou moins?"

"Oui en théorie je suis célibataire mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps de chercher quelqu'un on dirait pas mais je suis quelqu'un d'assez occupé." 

"Vraiment ?" 

"Oui je vis avec deux autres garçons et un d'eux est à l'Université nous on n'a fais une crois il y a bien longtemps sur nos études mais on ne veut pas qu'il abandonne alors on fais ce qu'on peut pour l'aider."

"Tu sais que c'est un travail à plein temps tu n'auras pas vraiment le temps de travailler ailleurs."

"Je sais j'ai mis fin à plusieurs de mes contrats pour travailler ici.Puis je vais être honnête vous payer mieux que les petit bar et magasin dans lesquels je travaillais."

"J'aime ta façon d'être direct." Je me raidis quand il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et se rapprocha un peu plus.

"Jusqu'où pourrait tu aller pour de l'argent." Sa main se rapprocha trop soudainement de ma partie intime et par réflexe la mienne atterrissat sur sa joue. 

"Sale pervers !!" Je rassembla rapidement mes affaires avant de fuire le bureau .En sortant je bouscula involontairement Bambam qui passaient par là et il me regarda sous le choc avant de regarder l'entrée du bureau ou se trouvait désormais mon boss. Je repris mes esprits et continua mon chemin j'entendais Bambam m'appeler de loin mais je continua jusqu'a être sorti du bâtiment sous les regards curieux des employés. Je me réfugia dans un café pas très loin.  
Je m'installa dans un coin à l'abris des regards.Je rêvais ou mon patron m'avait fais des avances ? J'en revenais toujours pas.Je passa un bon moment à calmer mes nerf dans ce petit café 3h pour être plus précis mais il fallait se douter que ça ne durerait pas.

"Hyung?" Je releva la tête et vit un Bambam mal à l'aise se tenir devant moi.

"Je peux m'asseoir ?" Pour le rassurer je lui fit un petit sourire.

"Vas-y assis toi." Il pris place sur la banquette en face de moi.

"Je suis désolée."

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser."

"C'est vrai mais je pensais que c'était approprié."

"Dit ,tu pense que c'est fichu pour le job?" 

"Non ne t'inquiète pas je te l'aise dit Jackson n'est pas méchant et c'est un peu sa faute ,en revanche je pense pas qu'il est accepté la claqué il en a fait tout un plat alors ça serait bien si tu t'excusais. Après je comprends si tu ne veux pas."

"Non je vais le faire j'ai besoin de ce job."

"Alors on devrait y aller Jackson hyung est en réunion mais il devrait pas tarder à finir il risque de partir juste après." 

"Laisse moi payer et on pourra y aller."*

Au final ça faisait plus d'une heure que j'attendais et je commençais à m'ennuyer.La tête poser sur mon bras je jouais avec le balancier de Newton qui se trouvait sur le bureau jusqu'a ce qu'une ceinture à la boucle argenté rentre dans mon champs de vision.

"Bambam m'a dit que tu avais quelques chose à me dire alors fais vite j'ai pas le temps."Son ton était dur et froid ce qui ne fit qu'empirer mon état de stress.

"J-je suis vrai-vraiment....désolé."

"Hmm"

"Vraiment j-je voulais pas vous frapper c'était u-un réflex." Il sembla se détendre un peu néanmoins il garda son air froid.

"Bien c'est tout?"

"O-oui?" Je m'attendais à ce que les mots qui allait suivre allait être 'dans ce cas prend t'es affaires et ne reviens plus ici." Et pourtant à ma grande surprise ce fut

"Dans ce cas viens plus tôt demain tu nous a fais perdre du temps avec ta petite crise tu doit le rattraper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plus un minimum :)


End file.
